robin_hood_parodiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic Hood
Cast Robin Hood: Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) Extras with Sonic: Knuckles the Echidna and Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X) Maid Marian: Princess Sally Acorn (Sonic the Hedgehog) Extras with Sally: Amy Rose and Cosmo the Seedrian (Sonic X) Little John: Bert (Mary Poppins (1964)) Lady Kluck: Mary Poppins (Mary Poppins (1964)) Merry Men: Crysta, Zak, Batty Koda (Ferngully: The Last Rainforest), Donald Duck, Jose Carioca, Panchito (Disney), The Mane Seven, The Stallion Seven, Spike, Ember (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls), Gogo Tomago, Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6), Rapunzel, Flynn Rider/Eugene Fitzherbert, Pascal (Tangled), Anna, Kristoff, Olaf (Frozen), Kairi (Kingdom Hearts 1), Ventus (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep), Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde (Zootopia), Merida (Brave), and Wreck-it Ralph The Merry Men's mentors: Magi Lune (Ferngully: The Last Rainforest), Baymax (Big Hero 6), Xandra (Legend of the Three Caballeros), Cloud Strife, Aerith Gainsborough (Final Fantasy VII/Kingdom Hearts; with Cloud and Aerith as the Mane Seven's parents), Aqua, Terra (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep; with Aqua and Terra as the Stallion Seven's parents), King Frederic, Queen Arianna (Tangled), King Agnarr, Queen Iduna (Frozen), King Fergus, Queen Elinor (Brave), and Fix-it Felix (Wreck-it Ralph) Prince John: Merlock (Ducktales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp) Sir Hiss: Dijon (Ducktales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp), Ed, Edd/Double D, and Eddy (Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy; They'll turn good after the archery tournament, but not Dijon) Extra with Dijon and the Eds: Constantine (Muppets Most Wanted; As Sir Hiss' serious side, and as mentioned above, Dijon will remain on the bad guy side) Sheriff of Nottingham: Dr. Eggman (Sonic X) Nutsy and Trigger: Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep) and Mephiles (Sonic the Hedgehog '06) Extra henchmen with Vanitas and Mephiles: Scratch and Grounder (The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) Friar Tuck: Scrooge McDuck (Disney/Ducktales (1987)) The two mice in the church: Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo (1941) and Tanya Mousekewitz (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West; in her diva outfit) Skippy Rabbit: Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) Extra with Lincoln: Ranjan (The Jungle Book 2) Skippy's siblings: Loki Loud, Leni Loud, Lynn Loud, Jr., Lola Loud, and Lily Loud (The Loud House; with Lily as a 10-year-old girl and Loki as a good boy and as Leni, Lynn, Lincoln, Lola, Lily, and Ranjan's big brother) Skippy's friends: Clyde McBride, Ronnie Anne Santiago, Bebe Santiago, Chaz, Francisco, Winston, and Carlitos Casagrande (The Loud House with Carlitos as a 12-year-old boy and Bebe as Ronnie Anne's big sister) Skippy's mom: Rita Loud (The Loud House) Extra with Rita: Lynn Loud, Sr. (The Loud House) Otto: Rolf (Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy) Nottingham citizens: Various good guys Alan-A-Dale: Gonzo the Great and Rizzo the Rat (The Muppets) King Richard: The Sultan of Agrabah (Aladdin (1992)) Rhino and Wolf Guards: Stays the same Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Walking Through the Forest (Sonic Hood version) Chapter 2: Merlock's Gloating/Sonic's Group Robs Merlock Chapter 3: Dr. Eggman's Tax Collecting/Happy Birthday, Ranjan Chapter 4: Meeting Princess Sally Acorn's Group/Announcement of the Archery Tournament Chapter 5: The Archery Tournament/Saving Sonic's Group from Execution Chapter 6: Love Goes On and On/The Phony King of England (Sonic Hood version) Chapter 7: The Tax Rise/Scrooge Arrested Chapter 8: Secretly Learning About Scrooge's Execution/Planning a Jailbreak Chapter 9: Successful Jailbreak/Final Battle and Escape (Sonic Hood version) Chapter 10: Back to Normal/Ending (Sonic Hood version) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Robin Hood Fanmakes Category:Robin Hood Parodies